


I want to sit with you in bed

by Chainlinkfence



Series: Four or Five (one shots) [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence
Summary: Shadow takes a short moment to think about how Vio made him comfortable with himself.
Relationships: Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Four or Five (one shots) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065116
Kudos: 22





	I want to sit with you in bed

**Author's Note:**

> There is a slur in this story!!! The 'F-word' specifically. Please be mindful of that!! 
> 
> Just a short thing I couldn't get out of my head!! Written in literally like 40 minutes so it's not incredible but I like to share!!

Seven years and six months after 'making it official', Shadow curls up next to Vio in their bed. Vio has a candle lit as he reads, and one of his hands seeks Shadow's to hold. He gives his hand willingly, yawning. 

He loves nights like this. Loved every night with Vio. Their relationship had improved so much since he'd come back and they'd both gone to counseling. He lets his eyes slide close- he doesn't need to sleep, due to the whole 'not really a Hylain' thing- but it's fun to let his mind wander sometimes. He lets his fingers run over Violet's ring absent mindedly. 

Shadow recalls the instance of learning of Vio's sexuality. While he had loved Vio, he was ashamed of that love too. Ashamed of his feelings for another male. He'd heard Ganon and Vaati and minions alike speak poorly of those who'd slept with the same sex, and he'd brewed on it for days. 

That his feelings for Vio were outside the range of even the worst people he'd ever met accepting it. Vio had never shown interest in anyone, and if Shadow lay his heart on a plate, he's assured it would get knocked to the floor. 

Vio and Shadow were sat on opposite ends of Vio's bed, as Shadow chatted away about his day of taking over Hyrule. Vio was obviously tired, but he smiled and listened to Shadow’s excited recount of events. Shadow was especially pleased with himself that night because he’d brought home more little trinkets for Vio, and taken down a Hylain using sword fighting instead of magic. He's talking about the guy running the clothing storefront, with large dangling earrings and dyed hair.

And then...

“What a faggot.”

Suddenly Vio wasn’t smiling and Shadow grew quiet.

“That’s not a word that we use. It’s derogatory,” Vio was gentle and kind in his reproach, but Shadow still lashed out.

"Why? Are you gay?" Shadow smiled teasingly, but Vio didn't back down. 

"Whatever I am doesn't matter. I'm telling you I'm not comfortable with that word. There's nothing wrong with being gay." Vio seemed to be clenching the blankets with one of his hands. 

Shadow's face twisted, confused as if it was a cruel joke. He didn't mean to upset Vio so deeply, it was a word everyone used around him. He hadn't meant to say something so hurtful. Still, he'd scoffed, thinking Vio was messing with him, trying to get a 'gay' response so he could tease him back.

He had been undeserving of Vio’s patient response. Vio had smiled sadly at Shadow, and said, “I hope you don’t really think or feel that way about that. If you do, I want you to know that if you ever want to talk about these feelings or why you feel this way, I hope you know you can come to me no matter what. I will never judge you. I only want to help you, if that’s something you want and are ready for.”

Shadow hadn’t been ready that night. And he was ashamed by just how many nights did pass before he was ready to have that conversation. But when he was finally ready, Vio kept his word.

Coming out to Vio wasn't a big deal. Well, he never directly said anything, just in case Vio wasn't going to take it kindly, but he hoped Vio could pick it apart. 

Vio kisses him desperately when they part ways before he shattered the mirror. Shadow kisses him back, hands folding into his so perfectly he wonders how this could've ever not worked out.

"I'll come back," he lies, "I'll come back and find you." 

"I know," Vio smiles as he presses a smaller kiss against the corner of his mouth, "I'll be waiting. I'll wait forever."


End file.
